


July 11, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled when he decided to buy the rare stuffed animal in a Metropolis shop.





	July 11, 2004

I never created DC characters.

Amos smiled when he decided to buy the rare stuffed animal in a Metropolis shop instead of papers for his sermon he viewed earlier.

THE END


End file.
